Captain's Log
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Captain Ameila's private log during the course of her voyage to find Treasure Planet.


**Disclaimer: **_Treasure Planet_ belongs to Disney…I'm just borrowing for a bit.

**Author's Note: **Just a random thought that sprang into my head while watching the movie in question last night. Hopefully this will sprout into multiple entries of Captain Amelia's personal log during the course of the voyage. I'm borrowing some of the concepts from _Star Trek_, such as Captains keeping logs, and I'll return those concepts too when I'm done. Read and Review if you like…Flames are not advisable! Thanks!

**First Entry: I Can't Believe I Got This Mission**

Captain's Log:

I do not need this right now…The _Legacy _should still be in dock for at least another week and yet here we are, about to go cavorting across the galaxy on some treasure hunt. Is this what I spent five years of my life in the Interstellar Academy for? To go search for Treasure Planet like an imbecilic child who can not tell the difference between a bedtime story and real life?

In real life the _Legacy_ has just narrowly survived a run-in with the Procyon Armada only three weeks ago…in fact my commanding officers had given me and my ship up as a lost cause…until I came limping into Montressor Spaceport a week later with barely a ship left to fly. Crews have been working feverishly to repair all of the damage…it does no good for one of the Interstellar Navy's few transport vessels to be in dry dock for too long. And then this Doctor Doppler calls up the Interstellar Navy with the desire, and the cash, to hire a ship and they call up _mine_.

Never mind that I just survived a battle that a _warship _could have been annihilated in, never mind that I myself just had to spend two weeks in a hospital being ordered about by nurses who think that they run the galaxy, never mind that that I should be seeing that my ship is repaired _properly_….no…I have to pilot this doltish doctor around on a scavenger hunt!

In fact I was quite sure that my ship would not be ready to sail in time but wonders of wonders the _Legacy _pulled through and surprised me yet again. Mr. Arrow is quite efficient at inspiring work crews to hasty, and well-done, repairs. Sometimes I wonder how he does it….some questions are best not answered though.

If only the rest of this crew was as dependable as Mr. Arrow…then maybe my mind would rest easier about this impending voyage. However…this crew has the look of pirates about them. Maybe I'm becoming paranoid from too many scrapes with their kind but I like to think I can spot a pirate when I see one…I have learned that much in my twelve years of service.

However it seems that Dr. Doppler has never learned that much about the world…he's the moronic idiot who _hired_ them! I must be charitable though…I'm sure this is his first excursion off of Montressor. He is the kind of man who has spent all of his time studying books and sitting in college classrooms and yet his grip on the real world is so…weak. It is truly amazing how too many book smarts can annihilate world smarts….

And that boy with him…Mr. Hawkins. Supposedly he's the one who found the treasure map…somehow I doubt that. I've seen boys like him before, for no good reason they feel the world has done them wrong and in response they must be sullen and rude about it. Honestly, the child hasn't lived long enough to be truly wronged. He can be no more the fifteen…sixteen if I stretch.

I am glad I turned him into a cabin boy for several reasons. First: Several months of mopping decks and washing dishes will be good for him…build him some character. Second: He can keep an eye on that cyborg, Silver. I just hope Mr. Hawkins will have the presence of mind that if he sees Silver doing anything odd he'll tell me about it and not take Silver's side in the matter. I had a cabin boy do that to me once, shifted sides to stand with pirates…but that is a tale for a different time.

The third reason I am glad I sent him down there is mainly this: He'll stay out of my way. Now the only one I need to watch out for is that blasted doctor…who knows though…an astrophysicist might prove useful in the long run.

One fact stands clear about this whole affair though: This will be an excruciatingly _long_ voyage...hopefully my ship will survive and stay in relatively one piece. I don't know how pleased the repair crews will be if they see me bring the _Legacy_ back in for more repairs so soon after the last round.

I also hope my commanding officers remember this: They do owe me for this one…and I plan on collecting.


End file.
